


Dreaming Silently

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: "short"fic, Edward Survives, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recurring Dream Thomas has been having in which Edward Courtenay visits Downton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Silently

**Author's Note:**

> First Downton fic (though I've been reading plenty!) and also, I make no claims to be able to write like the posh English. I'm still a silly American. On an unrelated note, I didn't go into much detail about Edward surviving, so this may not be as dark as usual Edward fics are. And *spoiler* there's a surprise ending for all you sad saps who want more than a dream (like me).

The dream began as usual; it was a foggy morning, and Thomas was out for an early smoke. From this vantage point, he could see the road to the front of the house, and he watched silently as a lone figure walked to the front of the house. From the position of the figure's cane, he could tell the person was blind.

 

The scene changes so that Thomas is answering the door, and the Family is sitting in the library, awaiting their guest. "Hello, sir, I am Lieutenant Courtenay. I called earlier?" The guest stated.

A shocked Thomas quietly retorted, "Ah, yes sir. This way-- erm." Edward then held out his hand, to which Thomas gently offered his arm for the Lieutenant, to guide the man towards the library.

As Thomas guides him, he feels Edward's hand clench around his bicep. Thomas enters first and announces, "Lieutenant Edward Courtenay, Lord of Genmund."

Edward releases Thomas' arm, while Lady Sybil rushes forth to lead Edward to his seat. Lord Grantham says, "Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas bows but before he can leave, "Is that Corporal Barrow?" Edward asks.

Thomas looks at Lord Grantham, who gives him permission to answer. "Yes, sir. Lady Sybil and I attended to you at the hospital. I am but a footman here, your Lordship." Thomas says, Sybil gives Edward's arm a soft squeeze.

Edward nods, "I wanted to thank you for your help, both of you."

Thomas nods but Sybil answers him, "Of course, Lieutenant." Edward smiles. Thomas then leaves and shuts the door behind him.

 

In the next part of the dream, Edward has asked Lady Sybil to lead him downstairs into the servants hall, so that he might speak with Corporal Barrow. Everyone stands up for Lady Sybil, who enters with Edward, yet hardly anyone displays recognition towards Edward.

"Pardon our intrusion, Carson" Sybil says, "we were searching for Thomas?"

Mr. Carson, a bit shocked, replies "Ah, he is outside, I believe."

Sybil nods and Edward murmurs a "Thank you," before she leads him out the servants' hall.

 

The dream changes once more. The fog has gone now, but a light rain is falling. Thomas has an umbrella, folded, as he stands under supported roof, smoking. When he sees Sybil and Edward at the doorway, however, he unfolds the umbrella and nearly runs to them. “Yes, m'lady 'n' m'lord?” Thomas asks once he stands in front of them.

Sybil nudges Edward slightly, as if pushing him to say, “Ah, might we walk with you? I'd like to talk once more and couldn't think of a better place than the grounds of the estate. Lady Sybil will only be joining us for a short while,” and then, as an afterthought he added, “Oh and I do wish you might drop the 'lord and lady' part. We're all friends here, Thomas.”

Thomas nodded, though he knew Edward couldn't see that, “Very well, ah, Edward. Let's shove off then.” He held the umbrella more centered over the three of them, as they began their walk.

The rain steadily poured as Sybil lead the trio towards the Chauffeur’s quarters/garage. She primarily led the conversation, although she often asked Edward questions of how he was getting along. Once they arrived at the desired location, Sybil kissed Edward's cheek and patted Thomas' arm. Edward barely heard an unknown male voice say, “Should I be jealous?” followed by Sybil's chuckle.

Edward situated himself so that he held onto Thomas' arm now, and squeezed his bicep in order to indicate they move on now. “Care to show me the gardens, Thomas?” Edward asked. “I know it may seem odd, asking you to 'show' me things I cannot see, but I find it's easier to use familiar terms, rather than change my speech. Beyond that, I enjoy the feel and smell of gardens, more-so than I miss their sight.” Edward spoke as they began to walk.

“I don't find it odd, Lieu- Edward. I guess I just don't know what to feel. I don't want to walk on eggshells about you, but I don't want to seem indifferent at all.” Thomas spoke. “We've arrived.”

Through the light smell of the rain (or whatever that smell might be), Edward could pick out a dozen scents among the flowers. Thomas patted Edward's hand with his own, silently asking him to turn. “This here is the Dowager Countess' own rose garden. There's an ancient rumor she used to care for it herself once upon a time, but I don't think anyone really believes it.” Thomas said softly.

Randomly, Edward spoke up, turning towards Thomas, “Would you like to live with me Thomas? I could take you on as my medical valet, so that you might leave this place. Mother thinks I need a specially trained valet to take care of me and it made me remember you. I remember you said long ago that the rest of the staff treated you rudely because you were 'different'. And with Lady Sybil leaving with Mr. Branson, you have no reason to stay. I know it's a lot to ask for, but might you consider it?” Edward asked.

Thomas, a bit shell shocked, didn't speak for quite some time. Firstly, he began to lead the both of them around the garden. Then, when they returned to where they entered, he gently closed his eyes and grasped Edward's hand in his own. “Do you know why I'm different, Edward?” At Edward's silence, Thomas continued, “It's not because of my hand, if that's what you were thinking. I wish it were that simple, but it's worse than that.” Here, he dropped Edward's hand and turned to face him. “I prefer men, Mr. Courtenay, and I'm not ashamed of it. I've struggled, surely, but I won't deny it when you've been so kind and went and offered me a job. You should know who you're taking on and I respect you, sir. I thought you deserve to know.”

Now, it was Edward's turn for silence. He still held on to Thomas, so Thomas began to lead them back towards the Service entrance. When they finally were nearing the garage to pick up Lady Sybil, Edward spoke once more. “The only reason that this answer took so long in coming was because I never expected you to tell me. I caught on when you told me you were 'different' in the hospital, a bit of a quiver was in your voice. I was simply expecting you to bury it deep and never speak to me of it again until one day I slip and gladly fall into you. I thought about it, when I was being discharged from the hospital, you know. I thought I might find you and have us leave, together. But I knew I didn't have the right to step into your life like that, so I let things be and I went away. I went home. But I was determined to find you again, so I did. I remembered your closeness to Nurse Crawley so I figured I might start here. And I was so happy to find you.” Edward spoke, nearly breathless.

Thomas stared at Edward in awe, when Edward chuckled a little, “You know, if you want a kiss, you might want to initiate it, lest I miss.” Thomas let out a breathy laugh, before settling his lips onto Edward's. The two leaned close together, putting all of their hearts into it.

They broke apart, breathy and smiling, before a feminine voice clearing her throat broke them apart. Sybil's voice followed as she came from around the garage, “You two might want to keep this low-key until it's Time,” she stated, “I don't want Thomas getting the boot and ruining everything, no offense Thomas.”

“None taken, my Lady, but I feel like I'm missing out on something.” Thomas stated, looking between she and Edward.

Sybil seemed to be thinking deeply about how to go about this. “Well, Thomas, as I saw things went well between you two, and Tom and I are doing well also, our Plan is in motion. Tom and I are eloping and heading to Dublin. Along the way is Edward's home so we believed if you desired, we might all leave together and drop you off there. Of course we would keep in contact, as I do miss you so, Edward, but ultimately it was our plan simply to drop Thomas off and continue on. Plus, this way no one might suspect Edward came simply to steal you away, Thomas.” Sybil spoke.

Thomas nodded as a grin broke out on his face, “Wonderful, my Lady.” Thomas said.

“Nonsense, it was mostly Lieutenant Courtenay's plan. He told me of it, as I told him of Tom and I.” Sybil spoke, “Of course, I wasn't certain of the relationship at the time.”

 

The dream changes quickly now, flashing in quick glimpses:  
First, Sybil and Tom fighting with Lord Grantham, though Thomas sees it is Sybil who does the most fighting.  
Next, we see Thomas telling Carson he is leaving, and though the man is smug, there is also a sense of remorse – on both sides – as Thomas feels he could have done better with his time there, and Carson is upset at his loss of a great footman (disregarding said footman's general nature).  
Next, we see as Thomas leaves the house with all of his own few belongings, stowing away in a small hotel for the time being. The next day, Sybil and Branson arrive, and the three spend their final night in the land of the Earl of Grantham.

 

The last scene is always the longest. It starts as Sybil and Tom stop the vehicle at the Courtenay Estate, Edward greets the three, meeting Tom for the first time. Edward's mother is here as well and she disapprovingly greets Thomas, though she still officially takes him on as Edward's medical valet.

Sybil and Tom stay for luncheon, but it is cut short when Tom declares they must leave early if they are to take the last ship to Dublin. Sybil kisses both men on their cheek and Tom shakes both their hands. Thomas finds he will miss Sybil greatly, and though he rarely got on with Tom, he believes he will truly make her happy, and that's all he asks of him.

Lastly, as Thomas unpacks in his room just across the hall from Edward's, he reviews the choices he has made, and the life he has just begun. He sits on the bed, reveling in the fact he is now serving under a man who loves him, in an upper-middle-class house (where he is not needed every second of every day), far from what had been his home for over half of his life, and that he is now friends with Lady Sybil and Tom Branson.

And that night, as he lay in bed with Edward, the two still clothed, but soaking in each other's warmth, he says as much to Edward, finishing it off with, “And I do love you.”

Edward looks over – with his sightless eyes – and says “And I love you, Thomas.” And they fall asleep soon after.

The Dream Ends.

 

But it is Afterwards that counts.

 

Thomas wakes up, having had the Dream again. But it is in this foreign bed, with a warm body next to him that he recounts – it is less a dream, than a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kind criticisms please!


End file.
